La fotografía
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Naruto estaba comportándose muy extraño ¿Quien diría que una simple foto podría causar tanto alboroto? Viñeta NaruSaku


_Actualización :3 esta idea llegó a mi de una manera curiosa... mirando la pared(?) ¿Qué? las ideas llegan a mi de la nada. Espero que lo disfruten._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 _ **[ La fotografía ]**_

 _ **Capítulo único**_

 _._

–¿Otra vez estás con eso? –Preguntó Naruto casi estupefacto. –Me sorprende que aún lo recuerdes.

–¿Estás de broma? No podría olvidar tan fácilmente algo tan adorable. –Anclada en el rostro de Sakura se hallaba una enorme sonrisa que iba soltando pequeñas risitas de paso.

Pareciera como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de comenzar a chillar de la emoción.

Hasta hace unos días, Sakura lo había atrapado en una situación que para ella resultó ser bastante tierno, cuando esta regresaba de hacer las compras lo halló en la habitación de su hijo, meciendo al bebé en sus brazos hasta hacerlo dormir.

Pero ese no era lo que estaba incomodándolo para ser preciso, si no que mientras se hacía cargo de la pequeña criatura la pelirosa capturó el momento en una fotografía, ella parecía estar tan encantada que no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado y que ella le recordase aquel momento le ponía las cosas más difíciles.

–Hum… Sigo sin comprender que te sorprende tanto, Shinachiku estaba llorando y lo que hice fue calmarlo… –Abochornado, pasó su mano por detrás de su cabeza sobándose la nuca.

–Ese es el punto, lucías como un verdadero padre. –Respondió Sakura divertida.

Refunfuñando, Naruto infló ligeramente sus mejillas formando así un pequeño mohín mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Vamos, no te enojes. –No hubo respuesta por parte de él, ni siquiera estaba mirándola.

Podría aparentar estar molesto, pero Sakura solo rio al notar como un leve rubor se apoderó del rostro del rubio.

Naruto solo escuchó como los pasos de la chica se hacían más cercanos para luego sentir el suave contacto de sus manos sujetando su rostro para plantarle así un corto beso en los labios.

–¿Sabes? Estoy dispuesta a borrar la foto si eso te hace sentir mejor.

–¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio Sakura chan.

–Claro que estoy hablando en serio. –Respondió ella volviendo a besarlo, solo que esta vez en la mejilla. –Además, no es como si no la tuviera ya…

Haber visto como de un cajón ella sacó la comprometedora fotografía lo dejó helado, es que no lo creía ¿En serio lo había hecho?

–¿E-En qué momento fue que lo hiciste?

–Jeje, lo hice de paso cuando regresaba de ver a Ino.

–Vaya… Sakura chan de verdad que sabes como dejarme sin palabras.

–¿Qué tiene de malo? No le veo el problema a querer conservar un lindo recuerdo.

–Yo tampoco tengo inconveniente con hacer más recuerdos, al contrario, podemos hacer todo un álbum o lo que sea.

–¿Entonces cuál es el problema? –No lograba comprender la molestia del rubio, pero una disparatada idea llegó. –Espera, no será que te asusta que alguien más la vea ¿O sí?

–¿Asustado, yo? P-Para nada, no tengo nada que ocultar.

No es que no quisiera que la famosa foto saliera a la luz, aquella solo mostraba su paternidad y eso no tiene nada de malo ¿No? Pero si los inofensivos comentarios de su esposa lograron tal efecto en él no sabía que le depararía con los posibles halagos ajenos.

–Ya veo, entonces no te molestará que vaya por allí mostrándola… –Naruto no era bueno con las mentiras.

A estas alturas ya tenía en claro cuál era la preocupación del Uzumaki, solo estaba jugando con él… pero aparentemente tampoco era bueno para distinguir una pequeña broma.

–N-Ni siquiera lo pienses, voy a quitártela si lo haces. –De pronto el nerviosismo de Naruto había aumentado.

–¿Así? Pues quiero ver que lo intentes.

No se dijo más, los dos estaban correteando por la habitación, él la perseguía y ella intentando escapar y en una ocasión cuando Naruto casi logró atraparla ambos cayeron sobre el sofá quedando él así a horcadas sobre Sakura.

–Creí haberte oído decir que no le temías a nada. –Lo fastidió ella.

Él solo se concentró en intentar tomar la imagen del poder de la pelirosa pero a pesar de la posición en la que estaban le era imposible hacerlo, las manos de Sakura se movían más rápido de lo que creía.

Para acabar con aquel circulo vicioso ágilmente pasó sus manos por las costillas de Sakura comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

De forma inmediata ella empezó a retorcerse de la risa debajo de él. –¡Jaja, b-basta Naruto, jaja!

La oportunidad que estaba esperando, Sakura estaba tan ocupada intentando zafarse de las cosquillas que le generaba que fue sencillo luego poder arrebatarle la dichosa foto de las manos.

–¡Ajá! He triunfado. –Vitoreó el shinobi dejando ya en paz a la pelirosa.

–Hey eso no es justo, eres un aguafiestas…

Él parecía muy divertido por su triunfo, poco le duró la alegría al oír unos llantos provenientes del segundo piso.

–Torpe, Shinachiku ha de haberse despertado por todo este escándalo. –Se quejó ella.

–Ahora no seas tú quien se enoje, Sakura chan. –Esbozando una sonrisa, se inclinó y besó su frente. –Deberíamos ir a ver ¿No?

–Sería más sencillo si no estuvieras sobre mi ¿No crees?

Naruto sin responder se levantó del sofá ayudando también a Sakura a levantarse.

Cuando esta se disponía a salir de la habitación para ver a su hijo, Naruto dijo. –Luego de esto te devolveré la foto, para que la guardes y así vayamos haciendo más recuerdos.

–Después de tanto alboroto que hiciste para que ahora digas eso, no dejas de sorprenderme. –Sonrió Sakura volteando a verlo, él continuaba mostrando su risueña sonrisa.

–Jeje, ya sabes como soy, toda una caja de sorpresas. –Al cruzar la habitación entrelazó su mano con la de su esposa. –Será mejor que subamos o nuestro hijo no dejará de llorar.


End file.
